


she's got a boyfriend, anyway

by compulsivepoetics



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Friends With Benefits, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sex, Light Angst, No Strings Attached, OOC, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compulsivepoetics/pseuds/compulsivepoetics
Summary: all they seem to do is have sex. maybe she wants more.





	she's got a boyfriend, anyway

"You wanna stay and watch a movie?" Her eyes follow white-laced panties sliding up smooth, brown thighs. Emerald orbs flicker to her, a questioning gaze as she slowly reaches for her skinny jeans.

"…why?" Her tone suggests it was the dumbest question she's ever heard and she hates it.

"I don't know, maybe because people typically enjoy watching movies together." She can't help the bite in her sarcasm but she is quick to soften it a little. "I just thought it'd be fun for us to hang out a little longer."

Pausing, only clad in bra and jeans, Bonnie studies her before rolling her eyes with a sigh. "Look Hayley, I already told you I can't go at it all night with you." She finally pulls a shirt over her head, quickly running her hand through her hair several times to smooth over evidence of where it had been gripped and pulled. "I have to go home to study for a Spanish test tonight, so this whole fake movie proposal is pointless. Use your vibrator." She finishes carelessly, looking over herself intently in Hayley's mirror to make sure there weren't any unknown hickeys accidentally or _intentionally_ left on her body like last time. The taller brunette had been thoroughly yelled at and revoked access of Bonnie's body. That lasted for about a week before the cheerleader was on her doorstep practically begging her to fuck her brains out again.

Which didn't surprise her.

She knows the power and effect she has over the girl's body. She knows just what to say and how to say it to have her dripping. Where to grab and how hard to pull. Pleasing her was a piece of cake. She's always open and willing to whatever she wants to throw at her in bed. It was the other side of things that she has the problems. Getting to her _outside_ of the bedroom. Intimacy. When she wasn't being open and willing, she was closed off and disinclined. It's like pulling teeth and she never gets the result she wants. Everything would just be redirected back to sex or Bonnie would leave. Like now. "I'm not trying to trick you into more sex. I just want to spend some time with you." She says irritably, especially since she knows where the girl's _really_ going after she leaves here.

An exasperated look was shot to her. "I just let you spend the last thirty minutes _inside_ me. What more do you want!" Bonnie huffed, snatching her purse off the dresser heading towards the door.

She jumped off the bed, tripping slightly over her own discarded clothing , grabbing the girl. She pressed her against the wall beside the door, trapping her. "I want _you_."

Bonnie bit her lip with frustration. "Why do you keep doing this? You know I have a boyfriend."

She pressed harder against her. "I don't care."

A shaky breath dripped from her lips as her eyes momentarily unfocused before remembering herself , fixing her counterpart with a stern gaze. "Hayley. This has and always will be _just_ sex. You know this. I only come over here because-"

"Because Gilbert can't satisfy you like I can…" Her voice lowered. "…or love you like I would." Her heart began to pound at her unplanned, practical admittance while Bonnie stared at her with unblinking wide eyes, swallowing thickly. She didn't have the expectation of the brunette to immediately proclaim her love…but was hoping she'd maybe admit to at least liking her a little…beyond the sex.

But instead, green eyes blinked before narrowing, pushing her away and slipping out the door.

Bonnie didn't show up the next day. Or the one after that. Or the next. She still had hope when a week approached with ongoing silence, considering previous events. But when a month tethered on the edge without even acknowledgement of existence from the green eyed cheerleader, she accepted that she'd lost her completely.

But what did it matter?

She's got a boyfriend, anyway.


End file.
